Known cults and religions
Faiths of Light The Faiths or Light are practiced and permitted within all empires under the guidance of the Dawnbringers. Each of these faiths has been intergrated in their own cult. The Faiths of Light are generally supported and seen as good by most humans. Anstolh Matra The Anstolh Matra, also known as the Mothercult, is the main religion practiced by the Deepwalkers. Its mostly a mortuary cult foccussing on the worship and protection of ancestors. The cult preparates their dead in order to store them for eternity and free their soul so it may wander the shadowlands or protect their family. Next to the worship of the dead the Anstolh Matra also teaches the Deepwalkers the path of unity and community. Church of Dawn The Church of Dawn, also known as Anstolh Vari is the main faith of the Dawnbringers and although it is included in every Faith of Light, there are some teachings that are reserved for those deeper in the lines of the Asar Vari. These teachings mainly focus on the nature of mankind, the texts of Aton and the Borncult. Cults of Darkness Cults of Darkness or Forbidden Faiths are those practiced by the enemies of the Deepwalkers. They originiate from Abhuman cultures or servants of powers threatining mankind. These are strongly associated with the evil, occult and destructive aswell as the Forbidden Arts. The Unholy trinity The Unholy trinity or the Mutant cults are three types of Forbidden Faiths that are associated with mortal races who seek to controll human cultures. Although they are in no way related to each other, the Unholy trinity is often generalised and seen as one. Samesi Kabals The Samesi often establish strange cults that surround their Kabals, worshipping them as gods. They are either connected to the titan cult, praising Apophis as the saviour of their world or to their masters black blood. Fleshcrafter Covens Fleshcrafters act in organised cults who seek to pervert and distort their human servants in mind and body. They either use them as twisted servants or as fudder for their masters in order to enter the mortal worlds. Fleshcrafters either create outer cults deep in forests or forgotten ruins where they abduct travelers or establish secret cults within greater cities, selling their skills in form of healers or Bornweavers. Faceshifter Gravecults Gravecults are related to the worship of the spectres and their unliving servants which they disguise as mortals. Gravecults can take any kind of form and many of them are rather civilised like the Anstolh Matra, which is a disguised Gravecult without any of its members knowing it. These cults usually worship the dead, ancestoral spirits and in some rare cases the Maze of Shadows directly. Kenos Occults Kenos cults are present in every human world and almost every human culture. They usually are very small and their organisation varies alot. Most of its members have either recieved visions from their masters or are sorcerers who wish to strenghten their powers. Some of these cults are extremly cruel and barabic while others are quite close to the Faiths of Light. However each cult performs the Heartoffering and rites in order to weaken the Worldwalls.Category:Lore Category:Humans